


My Enemy/Star Trek Voyager/DS9

by UnknownFilters



Series: Garak And Janeway Meetings/Star Trek Voyager [1]
Category: Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angry Janeway, Cardassions, First time writing DS9 characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFilters/pseuds/UnknownFilters
Summary: Garak and Janeway meet the night before Voyager sets out to capture the Maquis. Turns out they know each other from an incident years ago...





	My Enemy/Star Trek Voyager/DS9

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written DS9 characters before. It was a good challenge but I am sure their personalities are way off, so if they are, sorry about that. Hopefully, I will improve. Anyway enjoy.

My Enemy/Star Trek Voyager/DS9

Garak’s POV

I walked along the many different stores that littered DS9’s habitat ring. I have been on this station for years. Years. And yet I still was somehow able to enjoy watching people come on and off the transports when I have some free time. Do I hate DS9? In a way, one could suppose this. The air was cold, the lights were to bright…

I pushed those thoughts aside. Sick of running through those thoughts everyday and never actually feeling better about my condition. I sighed as I rested against a nearby pillar as the latest starfleet officers pulled out of a transport to greet the new starfleet ship named “Voyager.” on one of the upper pilons. Most of them didn’t look all that interesting. 

A couple Lieutenant’s walked out holding hands and couldn’t look away from each other, even if their life depended on it. They would be dead in at least an hour if they joined the Obsidian order.

A young asian ensign stumbled out. He was too preoccupied to look where he was going as his eyes danced across a padd in his hands and walked straight into a nearby wall. That was his first mistake. His second was noticing that a couple of female officers giggle in his direction, his cheeks became flustered as he spun around and headed into Quark’s to escape them and his dissolving ego. That was his third. That poor man will get scammed out of all his latium. Didn’t the academy warning it’s officers about ferengi?

Then a man wearing a Starfleet uniform but no rank, that’s a first. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was followed closely by two starfleet security guards as Odo walked over to the group and said a few words. There were a few nods. Muttering here and there and then they all walked towards Odo’s office. 

Another few officers with their families left the shuttle. None of them looked like good customer material. Then an irish Captain stepped off the transport. She was engaged with what I am sure was a thrilling little chat with a Commander. Her first officer I believe. I heard there would be a female Captain in charge of that fine ship. She handed a couple padds to her officer as Captain Sisko and Major Kira introduced themselves as they approached the shuttle bay doors.

Then the four officers made their way down the promenade, quietly chatting among themselves.

That Captain looked familiar...I couldn’t pin point from where but I have definitely seen her before. Now, that was bothering me. Where have I-

“Garak!” A voice called out from behind me. I spun around to watch as Doctor Julian Bashir walked towards me with a stern expression on his face. I gave him my usual smile and walked towards him.

“Ah, Doctor! Lovely to see you again!” I exclaimed. Bashir rolled his eyes as he stood in front of me crossing his arms.

“We were supposed to have our usual lunch meeting? This is the second time in a row you have forgotten.” He replied with a smirk.

“Sorry, Doctor. I was preoccupied with something.” I said as we started towards Quark’s. We entered Quark’s. It was as usual. Dabo was being shouted from the far reaches of the room, people were drunk or just chatting. Starfleet officers were suspicious of everyone in the room as they mostly kept to their own groups with a few bajorans involved also.

Quark made his way around the bar, he finally reached that naive ensign from earlier. They chatted and Quark pulled out a box. The young man insisted something, then Quark attempted to make a scene. The young man started to panic and offered to buy it all. Just then, the blonde man walked over to the pair and defused the situation by also proving that Quark was a fraud. This time the young man wasn’t being guarded. They both quickly left as Quark slumped away and put away the box, then turned towards other customers.

Bashier found us a empty table in the back. We sat down and chatted for a few moments about our usual banter. Literature and whether I am part of the obsidian order or not. Which has already been confirmed by Sisko at this point no doubt. But somehow the poor Doctor doesn’t believe this. Still.

Then my thoughts got distracted by the image of that Captain again. I knew her from somewhere…

Bashier ordered our food and relaxed against the chair with a content sigh.

“Tell me, Doctor. Who is in command of that impressive new starship in the upper pylons?” I asked. Bashir raised an eyebrow in my direction.

“New starship? Do you mean U.S.S Voyager?” He asked and leaned forward in suspicion. 

“What other starship would I be talking about, dear Doctor?” I replied with a smirk as a ferengi waiter placed our food down and hurried off to another customer.

“I am not sure...Why do you want to know again?” Bashier asked as he took a chomp out of his food.

“Who is in command of that fine ship?” I pressed. He leaned back, deep in thought. After a moment of silence he went for another bite of food.

“Well, I know her name is Kathryn Janeway. That’s about all I know about her, though.”

Oh my. I do know her.

I must have lost control of hiding my emotions as I assume shock filled my expression. Bashier almost choked at my expression. My training kicked in as I gave him a smile.

“Thank you, Doctor. Have a nice lunch.” I abruptly said as I left the table. Leaving Bashir filled with confusion.  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Several hours later: Time 23:45.  
Janeway’s POV

I entered Quark’s and sat at the table in the back. Quark’s is open until 0100 so I have time to do my reports before it closes. I ordered a coffee from the waiter and focused on my reports. I could really use Tuvok’s council right now. Unfortunately, I am going on a mission to rescue him. Starfleet isn’t even sure if he is a alive. On top of that they want me to arrest all the Maquis on the Val Jean. 

Starfleet knows my views on the new treaty and that I don’t exactly agree with it. Now, they are sending me to arrest people who are fighting a cause I agree with. Only, they are doing it violently...that part I don’t agree with. It is almost like Starfleet is testing my loyalty or something.

Ugh, just focus on the reports, Kathryn. Stop over thinking everything.

The waiter placed down a nice steaming cup of black coffee. No cream, milk or sugar. Perfect. I sipped my drink and placed it back down.

“May I sit down, Captain?” 

I looked up to see a Cardassion staring down at me. Garak. He was the Cardassian tailor here…

He is the last person I want to be near right now.

Not that he probably even know me. We have only met once.

=================  
(Flashback.)  
Ensign Janeway’s POV

He is staring at me.

Why is he staring at me?

Do something damn it.

I watched from the dark corner of the room as a single Cardassion watched me from a small distance. The cell wasn’t that big either so there wasn’t much space for me to escape to. The entire room was made of metal. It was like I was trapped in a metal box, a metal box...with a cardassion inside. 

Staring at me with those dead eyes.

Was he expecting me to confess to something?

“Stop staring at me.” I said.

No answer. No reaction.

“I mean it.” I growled.

I then heard a soft chuckle escape his lips.

“Or what?” His voice laced with amusement. He was enjoying this!

“I am not sure yet.” I muttered back. I honestly didn’t expect him to answer me after the first time. I haven’t even been here that long and I just want him to stop staring at me.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

What’s my name? Does he think I am just going to freely just...give it to him?! I just heard Captain Paris scream for hours on end and they just expect me to cooperate with them like we are friends or something. Hell, no. They are my enemies. He is my enemy.

I wasn’t going to tell him my name. Until he tells his.

“You first.” I challenged. He shifted in his chair.

“Garak. Your turn.”

“Kathryn Janeway.” He nodded in approval. He got up and opened the door that blended into the wall. The door slammed behind him. She heard voices...she couldn’t tell what they were saying except for Garak saying “She’s a fighter-”. There were a few moments of silence. Some shuffling and then the door opened again. Two different Cardassians entered. She watched Garak looked at her from the dimly lit hall once more. Then closed the door.

Letting the two Cardassions implant a pain device.

He was her enemy.  
(Flashback end)  
========================  
Janeway’s POV

I hesitantly nodded in agreement and motion him to sit down across from me. He gracefully slid into the chair.

“I believe we have met before.”

Opening an old wound, isn’t he? 

“Yes, yes we have.” I said as I concentrated on Voyager’s officer reports.

“I am sorry.”

I snapped my head up. Sorry? A Cardassion? Please. Come on, now. He must have enjoyed that...he did enjoy it. Didn’t he? I straightened my posture and looked at him, dead in the eyes.

They don’t scare me anymore.

“We all do things we regret. But, saying “Sorry.” doesn’t forgive you automatically.” I snapped. I drank the rest of my drink and stormed out of the bar. I have more important things to do then argue about morals to a Cardassion of all species. I have to get ready for launch.

Garak’s POV

It is so unlike me to apologize but that stubborn officer couldn’t even acknowledge that? At least I tried. Quark walked over to the table, grabbing the now empty cup.

“You are worse at impressing woman then I thought.” Garak muttered. I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

“What are you going on about?” 

Quark chuckled to himself.

“Nevermind. You clearly wouldn’t understand.” He commented and went towards his bar again.

THE END


End file.
